starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Aegis Guard
|fgcolor= |image= MarauderMerc SC2 Head1.jpg|HotS AegisGuardPortrait LotV Game1.JPG|Co-op |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |image2= AegisGuard WoL Game1.JPG|HotS AegisGuard LotV Game1.JPG|Co-op |imgsize2=200px |imgdesc2= |race=Terran |faction= Terran Dominion : Royal Guard |campname=''Heart of the Swarm'' Co-op Missions |baseunit=Marauder |role=Heavy assault infantry |useguns=Quad K12 "Punisher" grenade launchers (HotS) Punisher grenades (Co-op) |usearmor=5-4 Armored Infantry Suit |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=*Biological *Ground |armortype=*Armored |transcapacity=2 |transsize= |sight=10 |detect= |broodling= |costmin=125 (-0.84 per Royal Guard Cost mastery point. Down to a minimum 100) (Co-op) |energycost= |costgas=350 (-2.35 per Royal Guard Cost mastery point. Down to a minimum 280) (Co-op) |supply=4 (Co-op) |campcost= |time=30 (Co-op) |produced=Barracks (Co-op) |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey=D |speed=2.25 |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=150 300 (+75 per Rank Level) (Co-op) |hpregen= |armor=1 (HotS) 1 (+1 per Rank Level) (Co-op) |gun1name=Quad K12 grenade launcher (HotS) |gun1strength=12 (+12 vs armored) |gun1attacks=1 |gun1ground=X |gun1air= |gun1cool=1.5 |gun1range=6 |gun1upgrd= |gun2name=Punisher Grenades (Co-op) |gun2strength=20 (+20 vs Armored) |gun2attacks=1 |gun2ground=X |gun2air= |gun2cool=1.5 |gun2range=6 |gun2upgrd=+5/5 per Rank level |gun3name= |gun3strength= |gun3attacks= |gun3ground= |gun3air= |gun3cool= |gun3range= |gun3upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign=x |npc=x |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} The Aegis Guard is a special unit of marauders in the Dominion Armed Forces. During the Second Great War, Aegis Guard served in Arcturus Mengsk's Elite Guard. These elite marauders attempted to defend the Korhal Palace during Kerrigan's invasion of the planet.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, The Reckoning (in English). 2013-03-12. In the alternate timeline where Arcturus Mengsk survived the Second Great War, Aegis Guard were deployed alongside Mengsk's forces in the fight against Amon.Blizzard Entertainment. Co-op Missions. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Arcturus Mengsk (in English). 2019. Game Unit Heart of the Swarm Aegis Guards appear as enemies in the Heart of the Swarm campaign. Upgrades and Abilities Co-op Missions Aegis Guard are a member of the Royal Guard usable by Arcturus Mengsk, as elite marauders. Like all Royal Guard, they gain experience based on kills that occur, and if no Royal Guard is around to claim the kill, every Royal Guard on the map gain the experience divided among each other. Aegis Guard can slow enemies they hit, as well as deploy a powerful shield that can knock back enemies who are around him when the shield breaks. At Rank 2, they deal 20% damage to enemies around their target, and at Rank 3 they gain a powerful 200% attack speed bonus stimpack. Marauders are a good early option for Mengsk due to their own has cost, and can serve as a durable frontline option to defend Dominion troopers. Imperial intercessors are a useful option to ensure that they remain healed up, as they lack passive healing. Upgrades and Abilities Notes *At least one Aegis Guard marauder is present in "Conviction" on hard/brutal difficulty. *Aegis is the name of a magical shield from Greek mythology. *In the tooltip tor the Aegis Guard's Rank abilities, it states its Rank 3 ability is "Paid Overtime" rather than "High-Grade Stimpacks." References Category:Dominion Armed Forces Category:Terran infantry classes Category:Terran marauders